Életünk hiányossága
by Tessa Morris
Summary: Drámairomantikus történet Perselus Pitonnal. Szeretnék kritikát kapni.
1. A jövevény

Jogok: Minden jog J.K. Rowlingé. Én úgy is karakter offolok kicsit.

Megjegyzés: Ő ez egy kicsit rövid, de ez még csak bevezetés. Szeretnék kapni véleményt!

1. A jövevény

Heves téli estén érkezett meg.

Odakint még a legszívósabb sem élt volna meg, legyen az bármi.

Évszázadok óta nem volt példa ilyen hidegre Angliában.

Dumbledore aggódott is miatta, nehogy baja essen, ám ő tökéletes állapotban, alig reszketve futott be. A hó élesen csillogott haján és fekete utazó talárján.

Az igazgató, irodájában teázott épp, amikor jelzett az iskola védelmét szolgáló riasztó bűbáj, hogy belépett valaki a Roxfort területére.

Azonnal riasztotta Perselust, és a kapuhoz siettek. Hangos dörömbölésre értek oda.

Persze nem holmi össze-visszadörömbölés volt, hanem ritmikus és dallamos.

Ez Dumbledore ötlete volt. Ebből tudta ki érkezett. Mikor felismerte a kopogást, egyetlen pálca mozdulattal kinyitotta a hatalmas tölgyfaajtót. Minek következtében a dörömbölő személy a túlfűtött csapkodás következtében kissé elvesztette az egyensúlyát, majd szitkozódva szedte össze magát és csomagjait.

- Az ég üsse agyon, aki ezt kitalálta! Nem érzem a kezeim… ez az ócska sza….- és ekkor észrevette az őt figyelő két férfit. – Jó estét Albus! Igazán nem sietett az ajtónyitással. Szép kis fogadtatás mondhatom. – háborgott a nő.

- Sajnálom gyermekem! Türelem rózsát terem. Örülök, hogy ismét találkozunk. Engedd meg, hogy bemutassam iskolánk bájitaltanárát: Perselus Pitont.

- Professzor. – hajtott fejet illedelmesen a boszorkány.

- A kisasszony pedig Katelin Hurt. – mondta az igazgató megtörve a hirtelen beállt csendet.

- Kisasszony. – Piton is fejet hajtott.

- Katelin lesz az új Sötét Varázslatok Kivédése tanárnő. –mondta ismét az igazgató.

- Micsoda? Nekem a levélben párbajt írt. – Katet meglepetésként érte az igazgató mondata.

- Valóban? Én azt hiszem azt csak szakkörként említettem a Sötét Varázslatok Kivédése mellett.

- Tényleg? – a nő szemeivel akár gyilkolni is lehetett volna.

- Perselus esetleg megmutathatnád Katelin szobáját. Bizonyára nagyon kimerítette az út. Nos, én megyek, nyugovóra térek. Jó éjt! – majd az öreg mágus gyors léptekkel elsétált. Kate lebegtető bűbájt küldött csomagjaira, majd várakozón Pitonra nézett.

Néma csendben mentek, mikor Kate elkezdte maga elé motyogni gondolatait.

- Még hogy ő azt hiszi. Meg hogy mellett… Megbolondult. Igen ez valószínű. Bolond!

- Úgy tűnik nem ő az egyetlen. – jegyezte meg félhangosan Piton.

- Nem vagyok elmebeteg Professzor. Csak ideges. Maga talán nem szokott magában beszélni?

- Nem szokásom. – felelte hidegen és egyszerűen a férfi.

- Ejha, ilyen pókerarcot sem látni minden nap.

- Ne vegyen rá mérget. Ez itt a szobája. Jó éjt kisasszony! – bejezte be a beszélgetést, majd talársuhogtatón elvonult.

Kate belépett szobájába, néhány pálca mozdulattal hangulatossá tette, és földre eresztett csomagjait is, egyszerűen a sarokba rúgta. Kézipoggyászából kivette hálóingét. Úgy döntött most nem bíbelődik zuhanyzással. Egyszerűen csak alvásra vágyott. Hát így is tett.

Álmában még szidta kicsit Dumbledoret, de csak hamar mély álomba merült.


	2. Tanácstalanul

2. Tanácstalanul

Katelin ébredése, cseppet sem volt nyugodtnak mondható.

Hangos csőrkopogás zavarta fel.

- Nem kértem ébresztést. – motyogta, majd felkapott egy párnát és vakon a hang irányába repítette. Ennek következménye csupán annyi volt, hogy egy váza hangos csörömpöléssel darabjaira hullott és szétterült a padlón. Kate dühösen morgott magának néhány gratulációt, miközben kikászálódott ágyából. Egy másik párna alól kiszedte pálcáját és egy nonverbális repairoval helyre tette a szerencsétlenül járt vázát. Mindezek után kinyitotta az ablakot, mert a folytonos csőrkopogás megőrjítette. A szédelgő bagoly engedelmesen a nő tenyerébe ejtette a levelet, majd tovább szállt.

_Jó reggelt Katelin!_

_Remélem kellemesen telt első éjszakád a Roxfortban!_

_Ha kipakoltál, és kényelmesen elhelyezkedtél, az irodámban várlak._

_Albus Dumbledore, igazgató_

Félredobta a levelet, és a tegnap este sarokba rúgott csomagjaiért ment.

Az ágyat immár vastagon beborította Kate tetemes mennyiségű könyve, ruhája és egyéb fontos kelléke. Gyorsan lezuhanyozott, felöltözött majd néhány pálcaintéssel rendet teremtett.

Minden a nekiszánt helyre került. Miután rendbe szedte magát elindult a bolond öregemberhez. Ahogy ő nevezte.

Már vagy 10 perce állt a kőszörnyek előtt a jelszót találgatva, mikor megjelent a bájital tanár.

- Gumicukor, Kojak nyalóka, Csokibéka, Bagoly Berti-féle mindenízű drazsé… nem azt utálja. Akkor… robbanó cukorka. Átkozott édességek. Tudom már! Citromos cukor. Nem citromos puding? Mi az a…

- Citrompor. – szólt a bársonyos hang a nő mögül, és lám a kőszörnyek megmozdultak.

Kate pedig ijedtében majdnem hanyatt vágódott. Sikerült is volna neki, ha nem pont mögötte áll Perselus Piton, a bájitalok mestere. Így a professzornak vágódott teljes lendülettel.

- Nem az én hibám hogy nem tudja a jelszót. – szólt Piton megrendülten, de hamar összeszedte magát és felvette szokásos stílusát.

- Lám nem csak bolond, két ballábas is. – mondta gúnyosan.

- Inkább legyen kettő, mint egy se.

Pár másodperc múlva már az igazgató irodájában álltak. Kate szemei szinte lángoltak a dühtől és a szégyentől.

- Á Katelin! Foglalj helyet és természetesen te is Perselus. – mondta hóbortosan az öreg.

- Igazán tájékoztathatott volna a jelszóról a levelében.

- Elfelejtettem volna? A jelszó: citrompor.

- Oh igen már tudom. – mondta miközben idegesen lehuppant az egyik fotelba.

- Mielőtt megkérdeznéd, Perselus azért van itt, mert ő fog segíteni neked a tanmeneted elkészítésében. Vele dolgozol egy ideig. És természetesen segít neked a párbajszakkörökön is. – nézett ellentmondást nem tűrően a bájitaltanárra.

- Albus, ha elfelejtetted volna rengeteg dolgom van. – próbálta menteni magát a professzor.

- Katelin bizonyára szívesen segít, cserébe. Említettem már, hogy kiváló tehetséggel van megáldva a bájitalkészítés iránt?

- Mondja, miért nyaggatja ezt a szerencsétlen embert? Nincs senki más, akit rám állíthatna? Vagy azt hiszi, hogy annyira élvezzük egymás társaságát? – értetlenkedett a boszorka.

- Nem hinném, hogy bármi gondotok volna egymással, annál is inkább mivel alig egy napja ismeritek egymást.

- És ezért ugrasztja folyton őt?

- Perselus igazán érdekelt a Sötét Varázslatok Kivédése tantárgyban. Sokat tud neked segíteni. A párbajozásban is igen erényes. Te pedig bizonyára, nem szeretnél viszonzatlanul hagyni ennyi segítséget. – az ifjú boszorkány inkább nem akadékoskodott tovább. Ebben a csatában sosem nyerhet. – nos ezt megbeszéltük, a többi a ti dolgotok. És gyermekem, ha bármilyen kérdésed lenne, fordulj bizalommal bármelyikünkhöz.

Kate ismét maga elé motyogva szitkozódott menetközben.

- Kiborító! Agyamra megy az öreg. Perselus segít ebben, segít abban. Itt volna az ideje, hogy leváltság, hisz megbolondult. Most már teljesen biztos vagyok benne. – Piton magában jókat mosolygott a boszorkány dühöngésén.

- Jóságos nagypapi, ezen túl így szólítom. Merlin szakállára, szenilis öregember lett!

- Nem kétséges. – a boszorkány már kezdte azt hinni Perselusnak van emberi oldala is és egyetért. – Maga olyan, mint Trelawney. – fogta gúnyolódásra a bájitalok mestere.

- Ha valóban ennyire érdekelt a tantárgyamban, miért nem maga tanítja? – bukott ki a kérdés Kateből.

- A bájitalok mestere vagyok, és nem akarok belegondolni mi történne, ha valaki más tanítaná a tárgyamat.

- Mindenki pótolható. Még maga is.

- De nem ezeknél a diákoknál.

- Elég hihetetlen válasz.

- Elégedjen meg vele. Ebéd után várom a szobámban. – és Perselus Piton ismét elsuhant, talárja pedig követte.

Katelin hátralévő szabadidejét a könyvtárban töltötte. Segédanyagokat keresett.

Ebédelni sem ment, mert nem akart a diákok előtt felkészületlenül mutatkozni.

Később megtudakolta hol van Piton szobája és útnak indult.

A pinceszinten már érezte jó helyen jár. Az éles illatok megmutatták, hol lehet a bájitalok mesterének rejtekhelye.

- Jöjjön! – felelt a kopogásra az ismerős hang.

A varázsló az íróasztalánál ült és dolgozatokat javított. – Remélem, van mire jegyzetelnie.

- Van.

- Akkor üljön le. – mondta szinte érdektelenül.

- Ha nem lenne nálam semmi, állva kellene maradnom? – szemtelenkedett a boszorkány.

- Nem önszántamból segítek magának. Ha nem tetszik, mehet. – csattant fel Perselus.

- Azt mindjárt gondoltam. – a bájitalok mestere inkább meg sem hallotta a nő szavait. Unottan félretolta a dolgozatokat és belekezdett mondanivalójába.

- Az elsősök kivételével az összes osztályt tanítja majd. Heti 3 órában, illetve a végzősöket heti 5 órában. Tanította már a tárgyat?

- Nem.

- Tanított már egyáltalán? – hozta szokásos formáját a varázsló.

- Igen.

- Valóban? És mit?

- Irodalmat.

- Drámát.

- Az meg milyen tantárgy?

- Mugli.

- Merlinre! Hogy vehette fel magát Albus? Tényleg megbolondult!

- Szüksége van rám.

- Ugyan miért lenne magára szüksége?

- Térjünk vissza a munkához. Vannak elképzeléseim a tanmenetemet illetően. 3-ból 2 óra gyakorlati illetve 7. ben 3 gyakorlati órát tartanék. Írtam egy vázlatot. – majd a professzor orra alá tolta a pergament.

- Van mit javítani rajta, de legalább nekem nem lesz annyi dolgom. – mondta egy rövid áttekintés után.

- Gondoltam. Ki tartja most az órákat?

- Én.

- Akkor biztos örül, hogy leveszik a válláról a fölös terheket.

- Hogyne. – rövid kis mondat, de csöpögött a gúnytól. Közben hevesen írta a papírt, melyet visszatolt Kate elé.

- Életemben nem láttam még ennyi gúnyt és megvetést emberi szemekben, annyi szent.

- Én pedig sosem hallottam még ostobább megállapítást.

- Nem ostoba, mivel nem ismerem. Csak abból ítélkezhetem, amit az elmúl napban produkált. Mellesleg nem mondta, hogy nincs igazam.

- Mára végeztünk. Ha senki nem tud felelni a kérdéseire, csak akkor jöjjön ide. De szívességet tenne, ha soha sem keresne.

- Még hogy nincs velem gondja. – motyogta magának Kate.

- Talán ha nem lenne ilyen szemtelen.

- Én szemtelen? Maga meg gúnyos, mogorva, és karótnyelt.

- Megmondtam, ha nem tetszik, mehet. Inkább hálásnak kellene lennie!

- A segítségért az vagyok. Köszönöm! Ígérem, nem háborgatom. A párbajszakköröket is nyugodtan kihagyhatja. Nem kell fárasztania magát. Viszlát! – már elég közel volt ahhoz hogy elszakadjon a cérna. Felkapta a papírt és elviharzott.

Perselus Piton alig bírta tartani magát. Majdnem neki esett a nőnek.

- Mit képzel ez magáról? Alig 1 napja van itt és már is becsmérli. Nem sokan mondják a szemembe a rossztulajdonságaim. Talán senki. Bezzeg ő. Szemtelen fruska.

Tessék 1 nap után rám ragasztja a rigolyáit. Magamban beszélek. Még csak tanári képesítése sincs az SVK-hoz. Még is ő kapta az állást. És mi az, hogy az igazgatónak szüksége van rá? Jobban, mint rám?

Piton ott ált, jobban mondva fel s alá rohangált, mint a mérgezett egér. Teljesen tanácstalan volt. Mit kezdjen ezzel a nővel? A többiek legalább nem vágják a fejéhez minden hibáját. Vele viszont csatáznia kell. Fogalma sem volt mit tegyen, hogyan álljon ehhez a nőhöz.

És azt is nagyon remélte, Dumbledore nem azt tervezi, amire gondol.


End file.
